Universe! Sans Wiki:Undertale AU
Universe! Sans Description Universe! Sans has a scar on his left eye (Bad Time eye) which limits his ability to see but his powers make up for that. His sweaters body is black with stars on it whereas his hood is green, same as his slippers. His shorts also have stars on them and he has a galaxy on his shirt. He is 5 inches tall (about the same as Sans from Undertale). Abilities Universe! Sans abilities are very complex because he can break the fight box and bring you into space on a different planet each time he sends you up there. When you are up in space on a planet you gain an oxygen bar, this bar depletes slowly but can be refilled when a pocket of air appears, if the oxygen bar is diminished you take damage until it is refilled. When you land on a planet (which are usually small) the screen will expand, giving you a whole view of the planet. Universe! Sans will attack you with bones and gaster blasters and gravity changes. The gaster blaster beams will curve to match the planets shape and your soul will have to move to the safe zone, which is behind the blaster itself. When bones come, they go directly into the planet itself going around it causing you to go around the planet until it stops then the bones poke out of the planet causing you to jump up to evade them like Sans would in Undertale when he uses the bone stab. He can also make it rain meteorites that explode into bones similar to Asriel. When Universe! Sans reaches his final attack, he brings you to space except that on the way to the planet you have to dodge various bones and blasters before you reach the planet, once you arrive there on the planet Universe! Sans will be there (other times when he sends you to a planet he isn't there). When Universe's bad time eye appears gaster blaster beams will deflect of the inside of the fight box, exempt in the final attack. Background Universe! Sans lives with his brother Universe! Papyrus in Snowdin along with everyone else. Universe! Papyrus is blind so Sans has to help him out when needed. He is usually by Papyrus' side but gets distracted and has to leave Papyrus, I'm quite sure you know how this goes. Before you arrive in the wormhole that leads to the area called The UnderZone, Universe! Sans dreams of his brother being killed so he goes to W.D. Gaster and asks him to inject him with determination, being filled with determination starts to slowly kill him, which is why his gaster blaster bleeds and why he has a scar on his Bad Time eye, the more he is determined the faster he dies. Boss Fight (Continued from Abilities) Once you reach the final planet Universe! Sans will be there, waiting. He tells you that he is dying and he is in so much pain because of what you did (you are in genocide) and he asks, if there isn't a homicidal manic inside of you, to reset, then the reset button appears, and so does the fight button. If you go to the fight button then you strike Sans down, doing 152990 damage, he says then "Well... okay then... that's that... No... You know what? I won't let you win, not today, nor ever, because I am DETERMINED!" His Bad Time Eye appears and he starts to bleed, a lot. All of the stars turn grey and his eyes turn red. He proceeds to raise you into space while gaster blasters fire at you from all direction and bones. You reach a planet that is being sucked into a super massive black hole. "This... IS WHERE YOU DIE" Sans says and the battle box appears, to see an accurate representation of this final part of the fight follow the link: ☀https://youtu.be/kiNBuKb2Y70?t=569 Universe! Sans Theme - Megalouniverse https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JV_xDshFN0s Personality Universe! Sans is kinda lazy but at the same time energetic. He enjoys spending time with his brother, even if it is to help him. He also enjoys telling bad puns, especially around his brother, who enjoys them. He enjoys reading and is quite messy when it comes to keeping things clean and he usually does things half-assed. He is also pretty forgetful and easily distracted. Category:Browse